Pan and Trunks: Ubb Vs Trunks
by MintDaEpic
Summary: Pan has always liked Ubb but after one party at Marron's Damashi is born. This new child will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1: PANdemonium

Pan and Trunks: Ubb Vs. Trunks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hi, Im MintDaA, but you can call me Mint. My favorite DBZ couple is Pan and Trunks, so I thought I would write a fanfiction for them! Its very complacated, as it is a love triangle! :D I hope you guys like it, Ive been working for a long time. :D Thanks, and please comment and reveiw! :D ~Mint~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trunks Briefs was in his office on Capsule Corp. He was working on an important paper to the bored of another buissness.  
"TRUNKS! Get in here!" He heard his mother scream over his intercom.  
Trunks pressed the speak button. "Hold on a second!"Trunks said, and before he let go of the button he heard Vegeta Yell:  
"Boy, get the HELL in here!"  
This must be bad if dad AND mom are upset, Trunks thought. I wonder what it is.  
Trunks signed the paper and entered the elevater. He pressed the '3' Button, because this was the living area.  
When he arived seconds later, Bulma and Vegeta stood next to Pan, Goku's Grand daughter, Holding something.  
"What the HELL did you do?"  
"TRUNKS! I can't belive this!"  
"What?" He asked. He walked to Pan and saw she was holding a small baby.  
"Trunks, you never told them?" Pan asked. She was 18 and Trunks was 25. "Were dating... and well.. Trunks you can explain the rest..."  
"Um.. Well... You se-"  
"Speak up boy!"  
"Well, Dad, One night..."  
*Flashback*  
There was a party at Marron's house because Krillen and 18 were going to a hotel for the weakend for their aniversiry. Marron invited everyone, even Ubb. Goku,Goten, Gohan, 17, Ubb, Bulla, Chi-Chi, and even Bulma and Vegeta showed up, againsed Vegeta's will of corse. Pan followed closely by Trunks came last.  
There where so many people there, only a few people who Marron didn't know her got in. And a few means about 50. In all there were about 100 people inside and 100 people out.  
Marron, Bulla, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Ubb were playing spin the bottle.  
*End of flashback*  
"So you were playing spin the bottle? That isn't so bad." Bulma said.  
"Theres more..." Pan beguan telling the next part.  
*Another flashback*  
It was Marron's turn to spin, and it landed on Goten.  
Bulla's eyes flashed green, but changed back quickly.  
Goten glanced at Bulla, and when Marron kissed him, he didn't kiss back.  
It was Pan's turn, and she landed on Trunks.  
Crap! Pan is friends with Trunks, but she has a crush on Ubb.  
Yes! Trunks thoght. Finaly, I get to kiss Panny!  
Trunks kissed Pan, but she did not kiss back.  
Trunks was kind of hurt by this, but hide it.  
Bulla spun, and landed on Goten like Marron. Goten and Bulla smiled at each other, then shared the real kiss of this game so far.  
It was Trunks' turn, and he landed on Ubb.  
They looked at each other akwardly.  
"umm.." Trunks said.  
"Re-spin!" Ubb demanded.  
"Yeah, let them respin." Pan said, as she always agreed with Ubb.  
Bulla smiled at Pan. 'You just want to kiss him first!' Bulla though, sending Pan a mind message.  
Pan blushed bright red. 'Nuh-Uh! Im just not a fan of two men kissing.. But im just fine with gay marrage, but their not even dating, so why would they get married, I mean thats just weird-'  
'I know you babble when you lie!'  
'Ok, fine... but let them re-spin.'  
"Ok, they can respin."  
Trunks span again, and once again, Pan and Trunks had to kiss, and just the same as last time, Pan did not kiss him back.  
It was Ubb's turn, and he landed on Pan.  
Pan smiled, and Ubb and Pan barely brushed lips, before Trunks pulled Ubb back by his shirt.  
"Whats your problem?" Ubb said, calm but angry at the same time. It was hard to describe.  
"Pan is mine." Trunks said, truly angered.  
*End of Flashback*  
"The only desterbing thing so far, boy, is that you and that boy Ubb would have kissed if it wasn't for Pan." Vegeta said, angrily. "I want to know why the hell you and Pan had a ki-"  
"His name is Damashi," Pan said calmly.  
"Then why did you guys go off and have 'Damashi'?"  
"Well..."Trunks began.  
*Flashback*  
Trunks hide the bottle in his jacket and his and Ubb went around back to fight Ubb.  
Pan, Marron, Goten, Bulla, Goku, and 17 were around back watching.  
"So, were fighting for Pan?" Ubb asked.  
"Yep. Do you wish for,"He paused for a dramatic affect. "To the death?" He hummed bum Bumm BUMMM loudly, trying to lighten the mood, but It didn't work.  
Trunks lunched at Ubb, disapeared, and reapeared behind him. Trunks broke the glass bottle over Ubb's head, and he fell bleeding.  
"Its over already?" Trunks said. "That was too easy! Pan, I won ya. Come on, lets leave this loser-" Trunks began, clearly drunk.  
"Jerk!" Pan shouted at Trunks. Pan slapped Trunks then ran over to Ubb.  
Trunks was confused. Pan didn't want a strong guy?  
"Ubb, your going to be ok..." Pan, Bulla, Marron, and Goten were picking glass out of his head and wrapping his head with Gaze.  
*End of Flashback*  
"You almost killed Ubb?"Bulma asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, after Ubb is fixed up, I got drunk and you know what happened. Damashi is now alive and well."  
Vegeta growled and glared at Pan. "Stay away from my son!"  
"I don't even like your son! I like Ubb!" Pan slammed the door and flew to her house, Damashi in her hands. She told the story to her mom and Dad, and later Gohan when to Capsule corp.  
He knocked on the door, and Vegeta anwsered.  
"Can I talk to your son?"  
"About what?" Vegeta snarled.  
"About staying away from Panny."  
The two men's aura grew and Bulma pulled Gohan inside.  
"Sorry about that. You want to talk to trunks?"  
"Yeah, where is he?"  
"In his office. 7th floor."  
"Thank you Bulma." Gohan said,and he walked into the Elevator and pressed '7'.  
He made it to the 7th floor in a few seconds, and Trunks turned. "Hey Goha-"  
"Stay. Away. From. Pan." Gohan grabbed Trunks by the neck and pinned him aganst the wall. "I'd rather Ubb be the father of that child. Now stay away from her, or next time, you will get hurt." Gohan pulled him from the wall and threw his at the wall. He flew through it, and a very confused worker was attening to him.


	2. Chapter 2:Trunks N' It Up

Pan and Trunks: Ubb Vs. Trunks ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiya, MintDaEpic here. Heres chapter 2. I wanna thank JenniferMcFly for being the first person to add my story to her favorites! So this chapter is dedicated to her! 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pan was with Ubb at her house. Ubb was good friends with her grandpa, so Gohan tolerated them. Ubb liked Pan, and he knew she liked him. But Trunks could get in the way. He was going to deal with him after his head healed. How dare that... Drunken idiot try to kill him and take Pan? Pan smiled at Ubb. Its been a month sense Damashi was born, and Pan gave him to an adouption center. She couldn't take care of a child. Ubb and her were practicly dating, Ubb even lended her 200 bucks to meet the price for her house. He said she didn't have to pay him back if he could live with her, so she said yes. Right know they where watching a Harry Potter Marathon on ABC familey. Pan was leaning on Ubb, and Ubb's arm was around her.  
It was the last movie, and it was at the part where Harry and Voldemort where just beguining to fight.  
"The boy who lived...Come to die." Pan said at the same time as Voldemort.  
Ubb laughed. "Your dad did make you read alot, didn't he?"  
"Yeah, but im glad about it. Im going to get in a good collage when I get enough money. And Daddy helped me with Trunks, so im super glad I have him."  
"Yeah, that was a bad night..." Ubb clawed at the Gaze on his head. Trunks afterwards took a sword to Ubbs chest and Gohan almost ripped off his head. Pan enjoied how her dad almost killed Trunks for Ubb.  
"At least your alive!" Pan laughed, and tackled him. "The boy who lived...come to die!"  
Ubb laughed, and kissed Pan. He clawed at his shirt, and Pan unbuttoned hers.  
Trunks burst through the door, and Gasped. "I knew you where going to do something like this. Pan, your going to regret it!"  
"Trunks, Get out of my house!" Pan said. She sent a mind message to her father. 'Daddy! Trunks is here, can you please help us get him out?'  
'Ill be there in a minute, Panny. Don't let him near Ubb.'  
'Ubb, Daddy will be here in a minute.'  
'Alright, lets inore him till.'  
"I will, but Pan don't do anything you'll regret."  
"I can if I want to!" Pan leaned on Ubb after they both stood up. Ubb had Pan held close to him. She only had on her jeans and a bra. Ubb only had on shorts.  
"Yeah, Trunks you can't tell her what to do."  
"Me telling her what to do? Pan, has he had you make him dinner yet? His dishes? His laundry?"  
"We DIVIDE the jobs. I cook and do dishes and he does laundry and he cleans the windows and the mirror. I vacum and he-"  
Trunks started making choking noises, and Gohan slammed him into the floor.  
"Daddy!"  
"Gohan!" Pan and Ubb said at the same time. Pan ran over and huged her father.  
"Panny, are you and Ubb ok?"  
"Yes, thank you Daddy! We'll be ok if you can get rid of him." Pan said, and Ubb pulled her close again.  
Trunks walked up to Pan. "Pan, if you don't like me, can we be friends?"  
"If you stop with the crazyness."  
"No, I can't. Ubb will hurt you, Pan. I know it. Just please don't do something you'll regret. I love you, and I won't give up. Never."  
"Then get out, Trunks. Before Daddy has your head. I like you, I really do, but,... Trunks you may love me but I love Ubb."  
"I love her too."  
"Fine then." He walked by Ubb and slipped a note in his hand.  
Later that night...  
Pan yawned. "Women in Black wasn't such a bad movie."  
"Come on, lets go to bed." Ubb said.  
Pan blinked. "Together?"  
Ubb smiled. "Sure."  
Pan and Ubb went to her room and Pan slept in Ubb's arms.  
Ubb tried to slip out of the bed, but he awoke Pan.  
"Ubb...?" Pan said, Yawning.  
"I have to go, Pan. I have to go to work early, so Ill see you tomorrow." Ubb kissed her, and took some of his cloths into the bathroom. He slipped the note Trunks gave him out of his pocket. It read:  
Ubb, meet me behind Your house. I need to talk to you about Pan.  



	3. Chapter 3:The Monster Of Blood

Pan and Trunks:Ubb Chapter 3: The Monster Of Blood ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiya, MintDaEpic here! Thanks for following my story if your reading this. It means alot. :D Well, heres Chapter 3. Detacated to Hawthorne, a Harry Potter and Avatar Author. When I say Avatar I don't mean that stupid movie about blue people, I mean Avatar:The Last Air Bender. Here it goes, Chapter 3:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ubb slipped on his cloths and went through the back door. Trunks was there, waiting.  
"So you came. Arn't you sleeping with the girl I love and making her think your a true PERSON when your a lieing jerk?"  
"Trunks, what is wrong with you? Your obsesed with a younger women. Your a Pedo bear."  
"Shes younger then YOU too, Ubb."  
"But just a few years. You guys have about 13 year age diffrence. You will never take Pan when she's with me."  
Inside...  
Pan was dreaming about her son...  
"Damashi!" She said, Laughing. "Don't freck, its normal for a young Saiyan not to be Super Saiyan."  
"But Mommy, I wanna be as strong as Daddy!"  
"Mabye Daddy can help you when he gets home."  
Trunks walked through the door.  
Pan went up to Trunks, and kissed him.  
Pan woke with a start. She kissed Trunks in her Dream. Does that mean that Trunks will some how get Ubb to leave and take his place?  
Pan screamed into her pillow, and her eyes flashed green as she though: Ubb is going to break my heart!

"If I can't get Pan back, I could always adopt Damashi. I need a part of her..." Trunks said, talking to himself. He was flying to the adoption agencey.  
He arrived in a few minutes and walked to the front desk.  
"Hello, and welcome to the adoption agencey. My name is Hero, and how may I assist you this morning?"  
"I need to take back my Kid Damashi Briefs. The mother put him here, and I need to take him back."  
"If you're the father, whats your name?"  
"Prince Trunks Briefs. The son of Bulma and Vegeta, the sister of Bulla. The Mother is Pan Son the daughter of Gohan and Videl, the grandkid of Goku and Chi-Ch-"  
"Ok, I get it. You can take him back." Hero talked into her ear-bud."Bring out Damashi Son Briefs. The father is back."  
Another women brought out a small baby that was asleep. Damashi had black hair like Pan, but blue eyes like Trunks. He was wraped in a blaket with stars all over it. He took Damashi back to Capsule corp, and carted for him.

Ubb was back at his and Pan's house, and he needed to ask her something.  
"Hey Pan, will you come here for a second?"  
"Sure Ubb, do you need something?"  
"I need to ask you something." Ubb got down on one knee, and Pan smiled really big.  
"Pan Son, will you Marry me?"  
"Yes, i will Ub-"  
"Pan!" Trunks yelled.  
Pan and Ubb jumped.  
"Trunks? What the fuck?"  
"Sorry, but I need to tell you before you finish. Pan, I love you. And I never showed it, and for that im sorry." Trunks kissed Pan, and she back-slapped him.  
"Sorry Trunks, I don't like bottle smashers who try to kill the love of my life."  
"He isn't your true love! Pan, he's going to hurt you!"  
Pan remembered her dream. He wasn't lieing.  
"Check his phone, and I bet he has another girl friend."  
"NO I DON'T, I LOVE HER!" Ubb shouted at Trunks.  
They begaun arugeing, and Pan slipped into Ubb's room un-noticed. She found his phone and looked at his texts from a girl named Zenaya. They were talkng about sex.  
Pan droped his phone. her dream was right. Ubb broke her heart.  
Pan ran into the living room and grabbed Ubb by the arm. "Trunks, I choose Ubb-"  
"Why?" Trunks asked.  
"Let me finish! I choose Ubb," Her face darked. "To break like he broke my heart. Zenaya can't help you now!"  
Pan went Super Saiyan, and beat the heck out of Ubb.  
She sent Ubb to a hospital, and casted him away with three words:" I hate You,"  
And he replied:"Pan.. It.. was.. him.. T-the monster of blood." 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Man In The Mirror

Pan and Trunks: Ubb Vs. Trunks: Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MintDaEpic here! I can't belive im already on chapter 4! ^_^ I really hope you guys like it. Sorry for the lenth though I didn't have much creativity today. I hope you enjoy chapter 4! Do you guys think I should do one more chapter after this, or more? Don't forget to Add to favortires and Reveiw! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pan was at Capsule corp with Bulla, crying her guts out.  
"Pan, its going to be ok..." Bulla said, akwardly.  
"B-But you have never had a boy cheat on you B-Bulla. Their too afraid!" Pan screamed. "And you and Goten are in love. Why can't I be happy?" Pan cried for 10 minutes before Trunks walked into Bulla's room. "Bulla, can I talk to Pan?"  
"Fine, but touch her and die." Bulla walked out of the room, her nose in the air.  
"Pan, are you ok?"  
"T-Trunks?" Pan asked, not looking up.  
"Yes, its me. I told you not to get close to Ubb."  
"Its not just about Ubb cheating on me, Trunks." Pan sat up, and her eyes where red and her hair was a mess. Her Bandana that she refused to leave behind, was side ways." I had a dream where we where at my house with Damashi. I kissed you and... Liked it."  
Trunks smiled. "Pan, your beautiful and I would never do what Ubb did to you. I love you."  
For the fisrt time, Pan kissed Trunks and they sealed their love.  
Bulla walked in. "Hey, Pan, do you want something to ea-" Bulla droped the plate that was piled with food. Her eyes flashed green and her hair changed blonde.  
"Bulla, its ok." For the first time sense Ubb, Pan smiled. "I found the true love of my life, the sun to my day, and the moon to my night."

"Ubb, did you suseed in brecking Pan?"  
"Im not under your control anymore, Uno!"Ubb shouted.  
"Fine then, Ubb. I'll deal with you. Oh, Kalona would you come here for a second?"  
A servent walked in. "Yes my lord?"  
"Wake up," Uno's face darkened. "The beast."  
"Yes sir. Who would you like him to go after?"  
"Pan Son, Trunks Briefs, and Damashi Briefs." 


End file.
